Over Time
by MyBrokenButterfly
Summary: A recap of the Kat and Patrick moments in the show. See what they think and mean. Disclaimer: I own nothing :
1. Chapter 1

He's strange, she decides.

Mysterious and something else she can't understand.

.

_She's different, he sees._

_Not like the other girls, the ones that are either sluts or stupid. _

.

Their first encounter and everything is set.

.

"Hey. You're the one speeding in a school zone."

.

She has him pegged as a reckless ass.

He has her pinned for a PMSing bitch.

_._

_But his eyes are gorgeous and something she's lost in. _

_But her attitude is fiery and intense enough to be interesting._

.

And then he watches as she wrecks the car of the Queen Bee and has new respect for her PMSing ways.

.

No surprise when they meet again, in the office.

.

He listened, caught her name.

Katherine. Doesn't suit her.

She's a spit fire.

.

He blocks the door on purpose to get a response.

.

"Personal space, ever heard of it?"

.

He catches her scent. Something fruity but only a light dose.

He can't place it and he shouldn't want to.

But he does.

He watches as she leaves before he's called in.

.

Lunch.

.

She never realized how much it sucked until today.

But she met a friend. Vandalizing.

Eh. No one is perfect.

.

Kat.

That's better. He shouldn't eavesdrop but she's something else. Opinionated and fierce. Unique in this high school environment.

.

"Mandela, who is Captain Intensity over there?"

"That's Patrick Verona. People say he knows the taste of human flesh."

.

Patrick.

She stops herself from testing how it sounds.

Jumps down and walks closer.

.

He stops himself from thinking she'll come sit with him.

Stands up when she stops.

.

He tries to hold on to the little bit of anger that sparked from when she insulted his way of being.

Instead he marvels at how her hair falls and her eyes spark with determination.

.

She keeps herself steady so she doesn't walk closer. Something his eyes are inviting her to do.

When he walks, she turns. It's easier now he's not so close.

.

She's stuck in the car as the shallow doll known as her sister sucks up to someone without a brain.

.

He's on his motorcycle, driving and somehow finds his way to her.

He's surprised that she's at a party. She doesn't seem like the type. But seeing her in relaxed clothes, stuck in her car, seems more like her.

He parks behind her on purpose.

He's not surprised when she steps out of her vehicle.

It's the things she brings with, that surprise him.

.

"You want some of this?" _No, good thanks_. "No? Then, how 'bout some of this?" _Where does she get this stuff?_ "What do you want?" _What?_

"What do you mean?" _Isn't it obvious? He wants to gauge her character._

"I mean, do you want to sell me drugs?" _No, you're too good for drugs._ "Or steal my car?" _That piece of junk?_ "Or harvest my organs?" _Wow, she's on a roll. What will she come up with next?_

"Why are people scared of you?" _She's asking like she can't believe it. Didn't she listen to what that spray-paint chick was saying?_

"Why are people scared of you?" _He wants to keep her talking._

"People are _not_ scared of me." _She's avoiding his eyes. He tries not to smile too wide as she squirms._

"Sure they are. It's why I find you so interesting."

.

She can't take to heart what he said. She won't.

He can't believe he just said that.

_._

_But she does._

_He likes how speechless she became after hearing it, though._

.

Yearbook Picture Editor.

.

He hears how she's sticking up for her sister. Threatening the school's queen, her sister not even knowing.

It's something he finds interesting.

He needs to stop.

.

Hurting her, killing any feelings she might develop for him now, should make him feel better.

It doesn't.

.

He stopped in front of her car on purpose. It's better to just fuck a girl and get over it. But, somehow he doesn't want to do that. Not with this one.

.

Strings. Bloody freaking strings are attached now.

.

She plays it off.

She can't believe how much it affected her.

Seeing him with a bleach blond hooker.

But it did.

.

Damnit.

She wasn't supposed to want anything here. This is just a pit stop on her way to the rest of her life.

.

* * *

A/N: So, I think I finally figured out how to format this. Sadly that involves using a lot of periods but, no one is perfect right?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Distance. It should help.

.

This time it was only a mistake she caught him at the lockers with another girl.

He's optimistic that it'll help keep her away.

Especially after that cheesy line the chick just pulled out.

.

She turns around and backtracks and into the girls bathroom. Pulls herself together.

.

What a way to start the day.

.

After taking her frustrations out on the pervy bathroom boy she throws him out.

Of course he's walking by, with the ever present smirk on his face, as she does. He eyes the perv then her. She shuts the door.

Getting away from his dark eyes.

.

It's not supposed to be like this.

.

The yearbook photos she goes through that day bore her. Until she sees what he's done.

He's gone and gotten into her picture! But…

In the yearbook it goes. He looks good.

.

Crap.

.

He can't believe who her sister is.

He would've never guessed. They are nothing alike.

Her sister is bright and blond. Smiling and perky.

She is… not.

She's unique and spicy. Not plain and bland. Too caught up in popularity to actually know anything.

She's more fun to tease.

.

She hates the flowers her stupid sister is supplying to the school.

.

"So you're not hoping to get one? Not even a tinsy-tiny bit?"

"From who? Every guy here has the depth of an inflatable kitty pool."

"Not even Patrick Verona?"

"I'd rather lick that toilet seat. Why would you even ask me that?"

.

The truth she's been denying to herself comes out her friend's mouth. But she knows it's better to keep her hopes low so she's not disappointed.

Because guys are assholes and would rather be with dolls that bounce around in outfits made of less fabric than a t-shirt.

She smashes her hopes with a mental mallet. Until it's down in hell and shouldn't ever resurface.

.

He contemplated getting her a flower. Stopped himself and gave it to that girl from before. At least he'll get a fuck for two bucks.

.

When they pass out the flowers during last period she's taking pictures of a crying girl who didn't get one. He saw the flower on her desk. Red for romance.

Red for anger.

He goes back to talking until she sits down. He doesn't want to see who sent it. His fist might meet a face if he knew who.

.

When she sees the flower her hopes rise from the dead.

Only to be smashed when it's the perv.

She's pissed that it's him and not who she wanted.

.

"Take this one and shut up already."

.

He's secretly pleased that she's fuming after knowing who gave her the infuriating red flower.

He thinks she looks good when she's mad. Something about how bright her eyes are. And how she sways her hips, seething.

He hides the smile behind his fist.

.

When she gets home she's ranting. Using her sister as a decoy in the discussion.

She remembers that night why her father is so great.

She picks herself up and brushes off the day.

.

He held himself back from hunting down the guy who gave her the flower.

.

When she accuses him, he's bubbling with glee as he learns someone else did his dirty work.

.

Again she's angry. Again, he realizes how attractive she is while she's yelling.

He does what she says, put on his helmet because it's what she asked him to do.

He's starting to enjoy this banter they have every time they talk.

.

She starting to regret the fact he hasn't run her over yet because at least that would stop the pounding in her chest as he revs the engine and flies past her.

.

* * *

Okay, so that's episode two. Episode three will be up tomorrow. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Usually they try to keep their distance.  
Usually they find their way to each other anyway.

.

"I need to show you something."

.

He appears out of nowhere, right in front of her.  
Something he's been planning to do since he saw her shirt.

.

"Careful, that's borderline sexual harassment."

.

He smiles easily as she blows him off.  
Plays along.

.

"Ah, borderline? Clearly, I'm not working hard enough."

.

As he strips off his sweater, she has to work not to stare.  
But, the image is already stuck in her mind. For the next week that'll be all she sees when she closes her eyes.  
It's debatable if that's actually a bad thing.

.

He fights with a smirk that comes out when he sees her staring.  
Likes how she tries not to look but does anyway.  
Likes the fact it's her and not another chick.

.

"Same shirts."

.

She's not sure if she should be happy or pissed.  
Happy because that means they have something more in common.  
Pissed because they have something in common.

.

She goes into her usual mode around him, witty and sarcastic.

.

"Wow," She's not talking about his stomach; she's not talking about his stomach, "two things that match. Pretty soon you'll be reading."

.

She's walking away.  
He can't have that.

.

"So you know about their show tonight."

.

They have a show tonight? Since when? He's just trying to show her up.  
Well, she won't let that happen.

.

"Of course."

.

Okay and maybe she wants to keep talking too.

.

He laughs because he can see she's lying. Even with her back turned.  
He's pretty observant when it comes to her.

.

"That's strange. Typically, pretty girls are very good liars."

.

She caught his "compliment." Goes to say something back but he's grabbing her arm.  
The jitters in her stomach must mean she's getting the flu. Not because she likes him touching her.  
No. Not at all.

.

"Here the club is called Live Bait. 'Course you'll need a fake ID."

.

He catches her hand as she's ready to shoot off another comment. Writes the place down.  
Notices how small her hand is compared to his.  
Adds in that she'll need an ID.  
Wants to see how far she'll go. Test her true character.  
See if she's worth it.

.

She doesn't get why she let him even touch her.  
Or why her heart is pounding so loud she's afraid he'll hear.  
Afraid he'll mistake it as fear.  
She can't let it end like that.

.

"And you need some manners."

.

Storms away.  
Looks back, already deciding she'll be there.  
Already hoping she'll see him there.  
Turns around.  
Smiles.

.

He realizes he's seen her ass more and more lately.  
Smirks at her messy handwriting on his arm.  
Doesn't put his sweater back on for the rest of the day because of it.

.

She feels bad about abandoning her sister.

.

Not so much when she sees the blond wig and Hello Kitty doll.  
Her sister can officially suck it.

.

She's nervous as the man stares at her fake ID. Prays to whoever will listen. Pleased when she's allowed in.

.

The beat is loud but her blood is pumping.  
She'll get to see him (hopefully) tonight without any interruptions.

Automatically, her eyes scan for him. She mistakes a guy/girl/person? in a leather jacket. She's officially freaked. And talking herself into a hole. Feels like an idiot.

.

He saw her when she first walked in. Saw her scanning the crowd. Allowed himself to believe she was looking for him. Made his way toward her.

.

"Looking for me?"

"Yes, if you're the ladies room."

"Admit it; you're excited to see me."

.

She is. So totally is. But she won't show it.  
Too obviously.

.

She jumps up at the chance to insult him, making herself feel at least a little better.

.

He takes offense when she mocks him but plays along. They have the night together. Why ruin it?

.

They stay close and for the first time in a long time, she's worried about how she looks.  
She's turning into Bianca.

.

He notices how she's wearing makeup but not enough to look like a tramp.  
Likes the way her hair is, stops himself from touching it like he has wanted to since they met.

.

When one song muddles into the next, she notices how he fits so well into this scene. Feels out of place. Like she doesn't belong at his side.  
Tries to focus on the band.  
Tries not to focus on how close they've been without touching the whole night.

.

Another song. Slower this time.  
Couples pair up, making out or dancing.  
She looks up at him before she realizes.  
Wants to dance too but it doesn't seem right.

.

He's more straightforward in a loopy way.  
Notices her look, gives one while she doesn't notice.  
Leans in close, smells that fruity scent again.

.

"Here's your chance."

.

Yeah, she knows.

.

"Oh, goodie."

.

"Come on, you want me to kiss you."

Just as much as I want to kiss you.

.

"The lead singer, yes. You? Not so much."  
Or maybe it's the other way around.

Pretty girls can lie well.  
But he notices.  
Leans in closer.

.

She's trying, and failing, to peel her eyes off his lips.  
And he's still coming closer.  
Because he wants it just as bad as she does.

.

He leans.

.

Closer.

"You sure about that?"

.

Of course she's not sure. Are you kidding?

.

"I'm just standing here; you're the one moving closer."

.

Closer.

.

The gap is so tiny. If she just leaned a little, just a little, they'd kiss.  
Something they both want.  
But she's frozen. All the rumors about him, all the girls he's been with come at her.  
Then fade away when she looks up at he's brown eyes.  
She wants this.

.

He could get it over with. He could've been rough and forceful about it.  
Stolen a kiss during the night. Satisfied his hunger.

But as he looks at her, sees she wants it too, he's glad he waited.

.

Her phone rings. Her sister. She has to answer it or hear about it for the next five years.

.

"I gotta take this."

.

Mocks him before leaving, trying to prove she totally did not fall for him.

.

He wants to smash that damned phone. Watches as she leaves. Again.

.

She's got her back turned, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

So close.

Stupid Bianca. Stupid dad with his stupid rules. Stupid, stupid Patrick for being so… Ugh!

.

A chick comes on to him. He flirts back. It's easier just to make her angry.

She sees it, feels sick as she wanted to kiss him and he's about to kiss another.

She ends the night, taking her frustration out on her sister, ignoring the nerdy boy in the back of her car.

.

He ends the night with a drunk girl trying to get him into bed. For the first time in a long time, he said no.

.

So freaking close.

This sexual frustration is gonna be the death of them.

* * *

Episode three. Yay!

So, anyone else dying for them to kiss????? God, I can't wait!

Special thanks go to: ..live


	4. Chapter 4

Plans suck and shall be thrown away in hopes of something better.

Like an actual relationship?

.

He's laying in the grass, close enough to hear what she's saying.

She's distracted, he can tell from her voice, and maybe he thinks it's because of him.

.

She's trying hard not to remember the sight of his bare stomach or the feel of his breath on her face.

Focus on Friend. _Focus_.

.

He misses as he tries to throw his trash away.

At first it was by accident.

Then he saw how she jumped at him.

He's satisfied now that she doesn't listen to what that fat chick says. About his family. About him.

.

"Pick it up." He just looks up at her. "Ah, do you have trouble hearing?"

.

She picks it up, puts it where it belongs.

.

He wants to keep her attention. Grabs the closest thing, a water bottle and throws it. Misses.

.

"Real mature."

.

She picks it up again, throws it out again.  
More annoyed that it's him littering then if it was anyone else.

.

"I just like watching you bend over." Smirks.  
Waits for her reaction.

.

"Oh that's nothing. You should watch me do this." The watching people suck in a breath, loudly. "Now you know how the Earth feels." Now she smirks as she stares at the trash covering his upright body.

.

He didn't expect trash to be his new style. Glares up at her.  
Notices how dark colors look best on her.  
Compliments her hair, her eyes.  
Tries to stay mad.

.

For once, the tension between them might not just be sexual. For once, there might be some anger involved.

.

He gets the detention. Walks out, a little annoyed that she doesn't have it with him.

.

She feels bad about how only he's in trouble when she's the one who kicked the can.

.

Notices the strap on his deserted chair. Points it out.

He left his bag.

.

When she walks out of the room she's got detention and is on bag return.

Oh, good times.

.

Mandela makes her open the bag. She gets a peek into his world.

.

Damnit.

.

She's been itching to do that since she got the bag. Of course, Mandela did it.

So, it's not like she did anything bad, right?

She peeks. Guilty.

.

When she returns it, he's smiling with his eyes.

He did it on purpose to see if she'd return it.

.

She didn't disappoint.

.

Hands it over with a sassy comment.

Denies that she looked.  
Doesn't want him to think more of it.  
Doesn't want to think more of it at all.

.

They share a look, mutual in sarcasm and mockery.

.

He takes it and walks away. Let's her win this round.

.

She takes a relieved moment to sigh and go to detention.

.

"You know, I think I finally figured you out. You dump trash on me, go out of your way to get detention, steal my back pack. You're obsessed with me."

.

He could only hope she felt the same way back.

.

"Hm. Oh, what can I say? You nailed it. You and me in these sexy vests picking up trash, the sweet stench of garbage in the air. Welcome to my dream date."

.

She keeps turning away, to get to work, to get away.

.

He keeps stepping in front of her, playing his game.

.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"So nervous."

.

She peers up at him with big doe eyes. He's smiling. Something he does constantly around her.

.

Maybe obsession isn't that bad. At least he knows then she's got eyes for him.

.

She's having fun. It's nice not fighting.

But. Totally not obsessed. She swears.

But if he felt the same way...

.

She lets slip her little peek in his world.

.

"You did look in my bag."

"What?" Crap. Avoid. Crap.

"Come on, cough to it." He tries to be mad but not with her. Not for long. "You couldn't resist." The wit comes out for the conversation again. "Seriously, it's okay if you're obsessed with me. Just admit it."

"No." She wonders which question she's answering, what statement she's denying when she says that. "I did not look in your bag." She adds for good measure.

.

He's distracting her. Which is how her pointed pole meets his foot as she missed aiming for the plastic bottle.

.

They both stare at the other in disbelief.

.

Bad things happen when they're together.

.

She goes with him to the nurse because she feels bad.

.

He doesn't show how much it hurts because he can tell she's worried.

.

The mood lightens when she won't go and he plays the 'you're obsessed with me' card.  
Again.

.

And, of course, a football player with tampons up his nose doesn't hurt either.

.

They share a laugh.

.

It all comes crashing down when he realizes he's missing something from his bag.

He accuses her. She's got no idea what he's talking about. They put everything back. Right?  
He can't believe she'd be so petty as to take something.  
He storms away, ready to hit something.  
Because if she really doesn't have it, then someone else might see it.  
High school sucks.

.

That's the first time she's said his name as he walks into the nurses office without looking back.

Angry.

Oh boy.

.

Recruiting Mandela, they search the bathroom floor together. It's gross but she finds it.

A little picture in a keychain. Not something she'd peg to be his but the picture proves it.

.

In the parking lot she gives it back. They don't talk.

The apology doesn't have to be said but misunderstanding is still in the air.

He's still angry. A little happy. Feels a little bad.  
Angry because it's her.  
Happy because it's her.  
Bad because it's her.  
She must've seen in. Say goodbye to the bad boy image around her.

.

He takes it. Doesn't look her in the eye.

Drives too fast to get away.  
Ends up punching a wall, bandaging his hand.  
Lucky for him, it's the weekend. Lucky for him, it'll be good on Monday.

.

She feels just a little better but not much.  
Doesn't know what to say, isn't sure if she should say anything at all.  
He was really upset.  
Drives home, curls into bed. Doesn't cry. Just thinks.  
How do you make something like this all better?  
Where's a universal Band-Aid to solve all her problems?

.

She won't ask about it, and he won't talk about it. They'll just pretend it never happened.

Like their almost kiss or the fact he's been sneaking into her yearbook pictures whenever he can.

Another secret.

* * *

So, the next chapter won't be updated until after Tuesday. Well, duh. But, I probably won't sit down to write that until Thursday or so.

It'll be up before the weekend is up.

I think.

Again, thanks go out to my favorite person of the month, you know who you are!


	5. Chapter 5

Obsession is also drive, right?

.

The bell rings. People come running out, like they need the fresh air, the freedom.  
She's already out, left a bit early to catch him.  
Waits until he's rounding her car, shuts the trunk.  
Deep breath.  
Apologizes to the man who can be an ass on his best days.

.

He sees her. Always sees her.  
Has a smile on his face when he comes closer.  
She tries to chat.  
Something is off about her today. Not nearly as cut-throat as usual.  
Her hair is different today, he notices. Curly or something.  
Pretty or something.  
She offers a bright smile that would make him blush if he was a weaker man.  
Makes amends.  
Well, at least she tries.

.

"Listen, about the other day, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

.

She resists the urge to gag a little on her sorry-speak. She hates apologies.  
Especially to him from her. It wouldn't hurt to have it the other way around.  
And besides, she may have looked in his bag, but it is not her fault that he's the one who distracted her enough to miss the piece of trash by his foot.  
Gah. Men.

.

He tries not to rub it in her face.  
He sees how much it must suck saying that to him of all people.  
She'll never live it down.  
And he'll make sure of it.

.

"Ah, don't sweat it but, let's keep our distance. The doctor says it'll heal faster if I reduce the amount of crazy in my life."

.

She feels like an idiot for even considering that he'll just let it go and they can go back to being whatever.  
Let's the shock, annoyance, anger wash over her as he smiles and walks away.  
Are you kidding?  
She just said she was sorry and he goes and calls her crazy.  
What a jerk.

…

Besides, she's not crazy. No, not at all.

…

Right?

.

He can't help it; the smile is permanently on his face.  
He feels bad, but only a little.  
I mean, he is the one who got stabbed, remember?  
So, he'll make her work for it.  
At least until his foot is healed.  
Walks away, listens as she talks to herself.  
Counts today as a day well done.

.

She's a hypocrite and should be ashamed.  
Thank god for Mandela.  
Being a feminist and kicking a group of guys in the face.  
Metaphorically speaking, that is.  
Prints out the plans to make her car more environmentally friendly.  
Signs up for shop.  
Is going to be in a world of pain.

.

The world is against her.  
Shop class is crap. The guys are jerks who want girlfriends but can't get them and therefore try to act tough.  
The teacher is waiting for her to fail.  
And her stupid hood-release handle broke and her stupid hood won't open.  
One guy is outright rude and the other is a perv.  
Today sucks. It would be impossible for it to get any worse.

.

"Hey, can I borrow your crowbar?

.

Ah, she spoke too soon.

.

"You _gotta_ be kidding me."

.

Patrick.  
Of _freaking_ course it's Patrick.  
Why not?  
The world is against her.

.

He looks up at her, his music just a hum without the buds in his ears.  
Is she serious? What is she doing here?  
In Auto Shop of all things.  
She's a girl.  
This is for mechanics.  
She's a _girl_.

.

Pick up jaw. Close mouth. Walk away.  
Why oh, why does it have to be him?  
And the worst day of her life goes to…  
Today! Congratulations.

.

He can't believe it's her.  
Then realizes that nope, he can believe it.  
It is her. And she's all about doing things to show up the fact girls can do anything.  
He tries not to go over and help her while she's working. Even though she's struggling.  
If he does she'll hate him.  
If he doesn't, she'll still have the cute, concentrated, confused look on her face.  
Help and be hated or watch her work?  
Here it's totally okay to just stare at her. She is the only girl in the garage with a bunch of guys.

.

Stupid manual. Stupid Patrick. Stupid car. Stupid Patrick. Stupid dad for buying stupid car.  
Stupid, stupid Kat.

.

Somehow, but not surprisingly, bets are being taken.

.

"Patrick. You wanna bet on her?"

.

For a moment, she hopes that maybe he'll stick up for her. They are kinda friends, aren't they?

.

"Not while she's anywhere near power tools."

.

Jackass.  
Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine.  
Be that way.

.

He tries to play it off. Psst, why would he want to bet on her succeeding? Please, like she could.  
Sees the knowing glance the money collector sends his way when the question was asked.  
Brushes it off with a diss to her.  
Bros over Hoes.

.

"I'll bet on myself."

.

She's angry. He can tell by her walk.  
Ducks away like a coward. Goes back to his car.  
Slides underneath, wondering if maybe there is a way to help her without her knowing.

.

"Listen, for the record, I didn't even know you were in Auto Shop, okay?"

.

Play nice. It's always best to play nice.  
And, it'll be nice to have a semi-friend in this place.  
At least this isn't as bad as saying sorry to him.

.

Okay, the fact she's trying to build a bridge here and he's not helping doesn't help her control her anger.  
Which is yet again directed at him.  
Until he comes out, angry and covered in oil.

.

"What the hell?"

.

You know what? Forget trying to help her. She's on her own.  
PMSing chick that can't control her temper, he doesn't need that around.

.

So, now she feels bad.  
It's not like she meant to have the oil get on his shirt.  
Though, she must say, it wasn't a bad thing.  
Especially when he gets rid of the shirt altogether.  
Crap, this is like entering a lions cave.  
Don't look. Don't look.  
Look away. Look away.  
Turn around. Turn around.

.

He just said something.  
What did he say?  
Oh, who cares?  
She says something back but it's just a force of habit.  
Now that she thinks about it, she can't remember what it was.  
Just remembers storming off.

.

Oil. On his white shirt.  
You've got to be kidding.  
He's so annoyed, not angry because he can't stay angry at her for long, but so annoyed with her that he can't focus on his job, his car.

.

Time to go home.  
He has cooled off a bit. Not as wall-punching angry anymore. Or even that annoyed.

.

"And maybe you should save some for anger management."

.

Okay so he's a little annoyed. But for once, not at her.  
At the guys who linger and talk to her. The one the tried to pick her up and the other who likes pushing her down.  
The sooner the conversation wraps up, the sooner he can get them away.  
Smirks a little when he hears her screams and keeps going.

.

She's tempted for the fourth time in her life to hit someone with a power tool.  
Actually two someones.  
Nope, three.  
Bites her tongue 'til they go.  
Screams a lot until she feels a little bit better.  
Goes back to work with a new goal: gloating in their faces and driving off with their cash.

.

She's weak. Calls her dad.

.

"No, I'm not going to let him be right about me."

.

That's right, she thinks after she says it. Why should she lie down and let him be right? Let him be smug when she fails?  
She wants to be smug! She wants to be the one who's right.  
She can do this.  
With a little bit of daddy's help that is.

.

Okay, she's good, he sees. Looks like crap from working but she's good.  
When he walks in with the guys and she's just about done, he can't believe it.  
Doesn't want to believe it, actually.  
Listens as she throws back information in their faces as they try to find something wrong.  
Stands back and watches.

.

Tries not to be so smug when she answers their questions.  
Tries not to be so smug when she gets everything right.  
Tries not to be so smug when she sees his look of disbelief.  
Tempted to laugh in his face.  
Decides it's best to wait until after she's sure she didn't just kill her car.

.

When the car rumbles to life, she knows she did it.  
Now it's time for celebration.  
They clap.  
She's so happy she's laughing.  
Wins the bet, wins their money. A little disappointed when she knows he didn't bet and none of it's his money.

.

"Okay, I'm impressed. You gonna take her for a ride?"

.

"Yep, now we can _really_ keep our distance."

.

He goes up to her window, tempted as always to lean over and kiss her, smiles.

Talks.

Is a little hurt when she drives away, intended on keeping her distance.  
It's not like he actually meant it.

.

Driving away never felt so good.  
Showing up Patrick. The guys.  
Proving girls can.  
Making her carbon footprint smaller.  
Making herself a little richer.  
Watching as he watches her leave.  
Life is good.

.

So, she'll keep her distance for a while.

Maybe it'll make him chase after her.

* * *

Yay, another chapter done. Boo, this no kiss scene. Yay, Katrick moments. Boo, it's not Tuesday.

Though, this weeks episode seems kinda lame. Patrick wasn't in any of the sneak peeks. :( Patrick, where'd you go?

D:

Thanks for reading and as always thanks to my editor:

..live, you're the greatest.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all people who read this story!

First off, please don't kill me.

Second off, sorry, but I think I'm just going to finish the story here. The newer episodes are going to have more Katrick moments (like the kiss! 'Bout time!) and since this is about them falling in love over time, I decided it's about time to end it and let them do the rest.

Sorry to disappoint you guys by not adding anymore but I bet the next few episodes will be self-explanatory as to how Patrick and Kat feel about each other.

Especially when they kiss!!!!!

Thanks for supporting me throughout this story; it's my first multi-chapter adventure.

Catch me later when I upload a new story.

P.S to my dearest editor, sorry this is probably a surprise to you too but, I think it's a good place to stop. Thanks for everything.


End file.
